Ayame Xiāofáng
Sample-09ffb1ddfbea1de1412a3078410d5460.jpg "I am a XiaoFang Dragon. I bow down to no one." Apperance Ayame has the trademark red/auburn hair, though it is a bit darker shade with beaming purple/red hues and the same complexion as her family, a creamy tone. She is the youngest of Xamers children so she is not at full growth even with her age and enjoys keeping her hair cut short. Her right arm or what was her right arm is kept up in bandages from an accident that happened long ago. She is never without the bandages because under them is nothing but a black flame that never goes out. c7de86ad0dfbfb2690129d175b68021a.jpg e6d15739aba910cc21de9894c66e2afc.png sample-4ca4651063141ac433ce98193411b7ea.jpg sample-03bc873ad08dc65e3589e235d1f84167.jpg 2c71d7750de10ebdcdd25e232c5ba2a1.jpg 0d6e66edb84f68fea61369b7a686615a.jpg 1e0b14a94faa7c48c223cd34dc55121d.jpg 0bcefeac5e24640d23bbcf3326db291b.png 9803950b7c6dbdb4429d973b712da639.png c3abcdffbbee55d4b92c2f8f0d628604.jpg Behavior/Personality Ayame's nickname is Spit fire for good reason. Easy to bite, she is full of energy and quick to speak her mind no matter how loud she has to scream it! If she doesn't like the situation, not only will she make it known but she'll do her damnest to do something about it. One can see she is still young even for a 60 year old, she knows what is right and wrong and there is no inbetween. Much to her dismay, she is a lot like Yumi when she was a child, usually giving strangers a deep frown and a challenging glare to any who laugh at her ability as a warrior simply because of her short size and being a girl. Because she is the youngest in her family aside from her second cousins, she feels like she has to prove herself more to her father and brother. Roleplay Allignment Chaotic Good 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Warrior and Daughter to Lord Zamer XiaoFang yUHa3wP.gif 'Fighting Style' Thang-ta is a weapon-based Indian martial art created by the Meitei of Manipur.1 In the Manipuri language, thang means sword and ta means spear, referring to the art's primary weapons. The spear can be used in its non-missile form while in close or thrown from afar. Other weapons include the shield and the axe. Because of Manipur's cultural similarity, geographic proximity and ethnic ties with Myanmar, thang-ta is closely related to banshay. Thang-ta can be practiced in three different ways: ritual, demonstration and combat. The first way is related to the tantric practices and is entirely ritualistic in nature. The second way consists of a spectacular performance involving sword and spear dances. These routines can be converted into actual fighting practices. The third way is the true combat application. Thang-ta is closely related to certain war-dances, often blurring the line between dance and combat forms, such as thangkairol (sword dance) and khosarol (spear dance). Many ritualistic dances in Manipur were traditionally performed by martial artists such as the spear dance for funerals or the sacred thengou dance. Thang-ta training begins with basic sword strokes and stepping patterns. The main sword stance is the lion posture, in which the body leans forward with one leg stretched back and the other bent forward. The feet are about shoulder-width apart and form a 45 degree angle. This stance emphasises phidup or a coil, enabling a springing action. At higher levels, exponents slice pieces of watermelons on a person's body without causing any injury. This is eventually done blindfolded. Spear technique is considered more difficult and is therefore taught after the sword. The spear emphasizes phanba, an opening out of the body with two forms: nongphan to simulate the expanse of the sky, and leiphal emulating the expanse of the ground. Generally speaking, the spear demands more of the lower body while the sword uses more of the upper body. Sparring matches are conducted in a 30-foot circular arena. There are two methods of sparring, phunaba ama and phunaba anishuba. In phunaba ama, competitors wield a 2-foot leather-encased cheibi (cudgel) paired with a leather chungoi (shield) measuring one metre in diameter. One match consists of two 3-minute rounds with one minute of rest in between. One central referee, six scorers, one time keeper and either one or two chief judges are assigned for one match. The other form of sparring, phunaba anishuba, is identical with the exception that kicks are allowed and there are no shields. These forms of sparring in which cudgels or cheibi simulate swords are referred to in Hindi as cheibi gatka. When a student has gained competence in armed fighting, they are taught unarmed techniques (sarit sarak or sharit sharak) which incorporate hand strikes, kicks, and grappling (mukna). The physical side of thang-ta is eventually supplemented with breathing exercises (ningsha kanglon), traditional medicine (layeng kanglon), meditation (hirikonba), and the sacred dances (thengouron). tumblr_nig9psUmdM1rtm31eo1_400.gif scintille.gif tumblr_ndw5ds93TS1qzqnxxo1_500.gif tumblr_ncrl348QLm1qmtyk0o2_r1_500.gif 'Chi Base' (Optional) Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Chi Form The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamousSatsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. 'Weapon of Choice' A spear is a pole weapon consisting of a shaft, usually of wood, with a pointed head. The head may be simply the sharpened end of the shaft itself, as is the case with fire hardened spears, or it may be made of a more durable material fastened to the shaft, such as flint, obsidian, iron, steel or bronze. The most common design for hunting or combat spears since ancient times has incorporated a metal spearhead shaped like a triangle, lozenge or leaf. The heads of fishing spears usually feature barbs or serrated edges. Spear_blade.png chibiBalsa.gif Cursed Arm of Kuro Hi When Ayame was much younger, she wanted to learn Ultimate Kuro Hi, a black flame attack only known to those in the XioaFang family created by Xander and Xamer Xioafang. The only one who has perfected it and achieved such a dangerous attack so early in such a young age was Xandu, surpassing both his father and uncle in learning the attack so quickly. Ayame, wanting to impress her brother and father attempted the attack much too soon for her level of progress and in doing so, lost her entire right arm to the black flame. Now an eternal black flame is lit in place of her arm which she covers up with bandages, the flames shaping them to appear like an arm though underneath is just a reminder of her utter failure as a Xiaofang dragon. It isn't a useless tool though, whenever she unwraps the bandages she can use a more mild version of the Ultimate Kuro Hi, it is mostly black flame and very scortching hot air giving her a wind based attack form. Now though I say mild, it isn't just any normal fire attack, a black flame of any kind has the potential to disentegrate anything into nothing, hers is no exception but it is simply a smaller version of it with less oomph but is not to be taken lightly. 6e3ec4eb9e44590fa9b8e99959fe6fd0.jpg sample-fcc7e566fe9d8b464c564f870a7ac5b4.jpg aymeamr.jpg aymrwarm.jpg aymrme.jpg Dragoon Physiology Being a Dragon in Human form, user's of the Dragon physiology. User's of this physiology, can take the shape or form of a Dragon, by transformation. Typiclaly dragons of this type have the ability to take on human form, and shape, but can still acess their latent abilities on a sized scale. Typically Dragons of this origin are very prone to treasure, as they have a natural nack of finding valubles. Not for keep, as most Dragons consume jewels, gold, and riches to harden their stomachs, which gives most with this physiology incredly solid stomachs and abdomens, to a high degree of proetection. Additionally, Dragons from Dragon Kang have incredibly sense of direction, aerodynamics, and incredibly high jumping capability, able to leap 30 feet in a single bound, and 60 with a running start combined with their enhanced senses and heat senses, they are more than capable of taking care of themselvs. *'Scale Manifestation': User is able to grow scales of varying size which often possess great durability. Being the scales of a mighty mystical creature, they grant the weilder, a moderate resistants to various elements, and corporeal/non coporeal threats. The users has or can generate an innate armor as a part of their body, which is resistant to attacks, harm or pain and temperature extremes. Like many dragons, because of their nomadic like tendencies and ability to adapt to the situations of their surroundings, the Dragon Scales that cover her body will vibrate with sound to allow her body and his ears to remain at a calm equilibrium. This means that even on explosions like a flash bang or extremely high levels of sound will not affect her hearing or her body. This also means that if he were to come down with a higher pressure, his body would quickly adjust to move along with that pressure that would make his body movable even to people who can change gravity levels, weather it was lack of oxygen and density at high altitudes, or immense pressures from sea level dephs, her body will always remain at an equallibrium that will allow her to function like normal. *'Wing Manifestation': User has or is able to manifest wings that grow or are attached to the body allowing flight. They may also protect from rear attacks or detach and re-grow for quick getaways. *'Infrared Perception': The user is able to perceive the infrared spectrum (i.e. temperature), allowing them to see temperature variations in objects and environment. This ability is incredibly useful for observation purposes, as the user is able to see the heat presences of any living targets or sense familer targets they've met before. *'Heat Absorption':The user can absorb heat and utilize it in some way, such as augmenting theircondition, release absorbed heat or cause temperature to lower by absorbing the heat. The user can even absorb so much heat from a person, that it can cause a Freezing over of living objects as well. *Omnilingualism *Regenerative Healing Factor *Claw Retraction *Enhanced Bite *Prehensile Tail Allies/Enemies Allies: The XiaoFang Family Aa183705b9366dba5b6cfd501301ff6a.jpg Ayame looks up to her older brother and her older cousins, often wanting to be a lot like them. She would do anything to protect her family and trains as hard as possible to one day catch up to her stronger kin. Rival: Yumi Ryoji Sample-8cb4b8fd70b6316bb4700d616c0b2534.jpg Though everyone accepted Yumi in to the family, Ayame wasn't so quick to throw a welcoming party. She is jealous of her older sister and is always seen challenging her to a fight even though Yumi knocks her on her ass each time. She sees the woman as a rival more so than a sister but she is coming around little by little. Enemies: Anyone who crosses her family 'Background' Ayame is the last child of Xamer XiaoFang, born of the same mother as her older brother Xandu though their parents are not together, simply mating to bear him children and in the middle is Yumi Ryoji, born of half mother. As the youngest of the three, she grew up rather pampered and wanted for nothing as Xamer was given title as Lord of the East when Ayame was born so growing up with a lavish life style, she is the very essence of royalty. Her childhood was not very difficult, as soon as she could walk regardless of being royalty she was thrown in to battle to train with the best of them, training especially hard under her brother Xandu who she very much looked up to. Though she wanted for nothing, she knew as the youngest she needed to work extra hard to show her worth especially in such a powrful family of dragons. When she was in her 40's which is fairly young for dragons so she'd appear to be only 13 when she attempted the Ultimate Kuro Hi, a technique only the XiaoFang family can preform as Xamer and Xander were the original makers of this move. At such a young age, she failed miserably and lost her right arm because of it. In its place was a milder version of the technique, a black flame forever glowing in its place which she keeps wrapped up in bandages to hide. She wanted to be like her older brother and copy him as he was able to preform the technique at an even younger age. It was a constant reminder of how she failed but she lives with it, only training harder and harder until she can be at her brothers level. Category:Xiaofang Family Category:3rd Gen RPC Category:Dragon Kang